Dingo (Gargoyles)
Dingo is a member of the Pack Legends of Light and Darkness Alongside the Pack, he joins Malefor, though he is hesitant to work with what he calls "psychos". Of course, Coyote shuts him up before he can express his opinion. Dingo, alongside the rest of the pack restrains Kingle so he doesn't escape. Dingo is confused about Malefor's plan, and Malefor decides to make it obvious through song.Dingo arrives at Interpol with Kludd, Mitch and The Pack to keep the plan with the imprisoned heroes going as planned. He is there with the others with their actions and is annoyed with Jackal and Hyena's psychotic behavior. He stalks the team and eventually confronts them while working with Jackal against Jack Bauer and Orion. When Penelope offers them their upgrades, Dingo is unsure of this considering the savagery that Jackal and Hyena are getting regarding Bender and the heroes. This is pointed out again after the upgrades. Dingo leaves the Pack and the League of Darkness before Ozai and Giovanni begin. Dingo does this out of sickening towards his teammates. Though wonders what`s he doing now, Dingo sides with Bender and his friends against Malefor which he gives the team the location to the fractions. Dingo helps Jack, Will and Slade's team capture The Joker. He tells his 2 former allies to just say what they need to say though they refuse. Dingo is unsure if he can really change though he is convinced of this when Phineas and his friends give a musical hand. Dingo is among of the party members beamed down to get the others in. Dingo alongside Heloise and Jesu Otaku stop and arrest Penelope while Bender and Skipper stall his former teammates. Allies and enemies Allies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Irene Addler Enemies: Goliath, the Gargoyles, Fox Xanatos, David Xanatos, the Pack, Malefor, the League of Darkness Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery dingo 1.jpg dingo 3.JPG dingo 4.jpg dingo 2.jpg dingo 5.jpg dingo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Gargoyles Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Token Good Teammate Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Reformed Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Whip-Users Category:Mustaches Category:Armored Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire